


Flowers Blooming (In The Heart)

by dykedaniclayton



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, dani and jamie endgame OBVIOUSLY, eddie isn't in it a lot don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykedaniclayton/pseuds/dykedaniclayton
Summary: Dani and Eddie are engaged and planning their wedding despite the fact Dani can't seem to shake the feeling that something isn't right about this - about them. She manages to ignore it, pushing forward with the plans, but everything changes when Dani meets their florist, Jamie, a charming woman who makes her heart flutter with the slightest touch in a way Eddie never did.Jamie and Dani develop a close bond rapidly, finding excuses to see each other that aren't wedding related, unable to resist the other's orbit. The more time they spend together the less sure Dani is about marrying Eddie. What if she had been wrong all along and Eddie wasn't her soulmate?
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Edmund O'Mara, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 41
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Most people are wrong. Flowers are overrated, and the florist is probably overpriced and is probably going to be rude and pushy, and I mean, how hard can it be to make a bouquet anyway.” Dani trails off for a second before noticing the subtle dirt under the woman’s nails, the dirty work boots that look worn from use, the mud stains near her knees, and to top it all off, a small green logo saying The Leafling embroidered over one of the chest pockets.
> 
> “And you’re clearly the florist for my wedding, aren’t you?”
> 
> “I’m Jamie,” she says, sitting down across from Dani at the table as she extends her hand out.
> 
> Dani takes it and tries to ignore the tingly feeling caused by their touch, dropping her hand on the table after a second too long.
> 
> -
> 
> My first ever Dani and Jamie fic, this is very loosely based on Imagine Me & You. The idea of florist Jamie helping Dani plan her wedding has been stuck in my head since I watched it so I simply had to write it. I'm not currently sure how many chapters there are going to be but I have a feeling it'll be more than five and less than twenty.

Dani didn’t understand why Eddie insisted on going all out with their wedding when, in reality, Dani would have preferred a courthouse wedding and no fuss. But Eddie and his mom both seemed so excited, and Dani’s never been able to say no to anyone.

It had all happened so fast she honestly felt like she was drowning. One moment they were sitting by the beach, and the next, he was down on one knee, the sun glaring off his glasses, asking Dani to marry him. She stared blankly at him, picturing a future with him. Stuck with him forever. She shook her head at the thought.

Not stuck. She wasn’t stuck because she loved him.

“Dani,” he said, lowering the ring slowly in defeat, a gesture that snapped Dani back to reality.

Dani caught the gesture, and she did her best to smile and pretend that she was filled with joy and not distress.

“Oh - uh - yes, yes, of course, Eddie.” He had stood up and pulled her into a kiss, whispering sweet words against her lips as he had put the ring on her finger. Dani tried not to think about how the ring felt bulky on her finger and made her feel a million pounds heavier.

That was seven months ago, and now she’s in a coffee shop, sipping her hot chocolate, waiting for Eddie to show up, but he’s late. Like always. Dani even told him this morning to show up thirty minutes before it actually started, yet he’s still twenty minutes late.

Dani tries to brush off the irritation and take a steadying breath, rationalizing a million reasons for Eddie to be late when her phone vibrates. She turns over her phone and sees one of the photos of them from their engagement photoshoot staring back at her. 

It’s clear to her how painfully fake her smile is. If Eddie really knew her, really loved her, shouldn’t he be able to tell it’s fake too. Dani doesn’t want to read into what it means that he doesn’t.

She reads the text from Eddie, informing her he won’t be able to make it on time for some work-related thing.

She huffs in frustration, slamming her phone down on the table louder than necessary, and runs a hand through her messy hair before resting her face in her hands, shut out from the world.

“Damnit,” she says to herself mostly, wondering if it’s too late to let the florist know they need to reschedule, but Dani reasons it would be rude to cancel on someone less than ten minutes before they were supposed to meet up. Dani’s broken out of her annoyance by an angelic voice from above her, tinged with the cutest accent Dani’s ever heard.

“You alright, love?” 

Dani looks up, cheeks tinted pink, the blush intensifying when she takes in the gorgeous woman in front of her. She thinks she might be the most beautiful woman on the planet as she takes in her appearance. She’s only slightly taller than Dani with mussed brown curly hair that Dani has the impulse to run her fingers through, decked out in long overalls, and has an open striped red and purple button-down shirt on over it. It’s a messy look, and Dani thinks it shouldn’t work, but something about this girl’s energy makes it work well. 

Really well. Like alarmingly well to the point where Dani could say she was jealous of how well this woman could pull off clothes but jealous definitely is not the right word.

Her face is soft, but she has sharp cheekbones and a jawline for days; her eyes are a stunning mix of blue and green, and Dani finds herself getting lost in them.

It’s not until the woman lets out a soft puff of laughter that Dani realizes she has been staring at her for an undetermined but definitely longer than socially acceptably amount of time. Her heart flutters because the laugh didn’t seem one bred of annoyance or discomfort but something lighter than that. 

“Oh, my God. So - sorry.”

“Trust me. I didn’t mind,” the woman flashes her a bright smile, and God is the smile making Dani feel things, “but are you? Alright that is?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just irritated. My fiancé was supposed to be here to help me meet with this florist, and honestly, I don’t even want it to be that big of a wedding like why can’t we just pick some from a field,” Dani says with a forced laugh.

“Well, if you get them from a field, they could have thorns, and it would be a shame for someone with pretty skin like yours to get pricked.”

Dani can’t remember the last time she felt like this. She certainly never felt anything remotely like this when Eddie told her she was pretty. If he had said that, she would’ve shrugged it off and probably been annoyed at how cheesy it was, but when this woman says it, she can’t help but be endeared.

“I - thank you… you have pretty skin too. I mean like in a normal way, but uh, anyway, who says I need flowers at a wedding?”

“Most people I’m ‘fraid.” 

“Most people are wrong. Flowers are overrated, and the florist is probably overpriced and is probably going to be rude and pushy, and I mean, how hard can it be to make a bouquet anyway.” Dani trails off for a second before noticing the subtle dirt under the woman’s nails, the dirty work boots that look worn from use, the mud stains near her knees, and to top it all off, a small green logo saying The Leafling embroidered over one of the chest pockets.

“And you’re clearly the florist for my wedding, aren’t you?”

“I’m Jamie,” she says, sitting down across from Dani at the table as she extends her hand out.

Dani takes it and tries to ignore the tingly feeling caused by their touch, dropping her hand on the table after a second too long.

“I’m Dani. I’m so sorry I promise I don’t normally verbally accost strangers in public, ramble about my problems, then insult their profession.”

“It’s quite alright, and I know. Your fiancé is Eddie, right?”

“Yeah… if you could not tell him about this complete breakdown, that would be great.”

Jamie sends her a smile, lays her hand over Dani’s on the table, and lightly squeezes it.

“I think I’d much rather deal with you. Talked to him on the phone, and he never bloody shuts up now, does he?” 

Dani bursts out laughing, unable to believe this woman who thought it was appropriate to insult someone’s fiancé after knowing them for five minutes. Granted, Dani had just totally attacked her and her profession.

She bites her lip to keep from smiling too hard as she nods.

“Yeah, he definitely talks a lot. It’s like he can’t handle a moment of silence and just exist with anyone. Even me. It always makes me worried because aren’t you supposed to be able to  _ be _ and exist with your person.”

Dani realizes she’s said way too much, oversharing once again, and looks down shyly, her heart thudding as she notices Jamie’s hand is still on hers.

She looks up and finds Jamie staring at her, except it’s not like she’s staring; it’s like she’s trying to look into Dani’s mind and see who she is like she actually cares. 

The silence as they look into the other’s eyes stretches on until Jamie gives a few small nods.

“Yeah. I think it’s a special type of love to be able to be in the same space silently and still okay,” Jamie clears her throat blinking her eyes a few times, “but that doesn’t mean anything. About you and Eddie.”

A part of Dani wants to scream yes, yes it does, but that part is swiftly silenced by her brain justifying it as nerves. Instead, she finds herself unable to look away from Jamie, thoroughly mesmerized by the woman. As if sensing the heavy thoughts and feelings coursing through Dani, Jamie starts to talk again.

“On the bright side, him not being here means we get to talk, and for a mate who does all that talking, he certainly failed to mention how bloody gorgeous his girlfriend is.”

Dani’s breathing accelerates. Her entire body heats up, and she feels warmer than she has in… well… ever. She focuses carefully on her next words because she doesn’t trust herself and knows she could say something she’d later regret. Hesitantly she brushes the thumb of her hand a few times across the top of Jamie’s hand. Dani grins as Jamie snaps her attention to their hands, staring at it for a moment, face pink.

Dani lets the touch linger for a few more precious seconds then slowly pulls her hand back from under Jamie’s.

“I’m glad he’s not here too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Jamie chat some more in the cafe. Gay pining and flirting ensures.

“So for the first meeting, I usually like to get to know the couple well enough to gather a general idea of the relationship. It makes it easier to make floral arrangements, but since Eddie isn’t here, you’re gonna have to help me out, Dani,” Jamie says, pulling out a small notebook and pen from one of her many pockets.

“Of course! What do you want to know?” Dani finds that she would rather talk about literally anything else and doesn’t want Eddie to ruin this or be involved in this.

“Let’s start off with how did you guys meet?” Jamie twirls the pen in her finger as she waits for Dani to answer.

“We met in elementary school, and he asked me out officially in the fifth grade,” Dani trails off, wondering how different her life would be if she had said no, “it sort of just happened, and here we are now, I guess.”

Jamie hums, and Dani watches as she writes 'childhood lovers (lucky eddie)' in big loopy scrawl causing Dani to burst out laughing, relieving some of the tension in her chest. Jamie raises an eyebrow at Dani’s outburst.

“Something you’d like to share with the class, love?”

Dani’s heart does a traitorous somersault at being referred to as love again by Jamie.

“Nothing, it’s just - you wrote lucky Eddie that made me laugh,” Dani trails off, unsure what to say. 

“And I meant every word of it; that bugger better know how damn lucky he is,” Jamie says as she fixes Dani with a look she can’t quite decipher. They hold eye contact for a few more moments when Dani’s phone vibrates with an incoming call.

The photo strip of Eddie and her in a photo-booth lights up her screen, and Dani hastily answers. Dani finds herself hoping for some odd reason, Jamie didn’t see it. All she knows is that the joy she felt in the moment had long worn off, and she’s beginning to think she might’ve been faking it then too. 

“How’s it going? What is she like? She sounded a bit… odd on the phone so - ”

“Eddie. It’s good. Jamie is, well, she’s...” Dani trails off, eyes drifting towards Jamie, who looks equal amounts amused and endeared. She licks her lips when Jamie smirks at her, unfamiliar with such nerves.

“Dani?”

Dani then realizes that she had yet to answer Eddie’s question, too caught up in all that is Jamie. 

“Yes! Sorry, I got distracted,” the moment she says it, she regrets it because when she glances at Jamie she is full-blown smiling, looks borderline close to laughing, and Dani’s entire face heats up, “She’s nice and funny and is going to do a great job with our wedding.”

That’s the first time it really hits Dani that the reason she’s here, with Jamie, getting to know her is that she’s marrying Eddie. Her heart hurts at that thought for some inexplicable reason, and she feels her face fall. 

Jamie must notice it too as she tilts her head and offers a concerned look. 

“Are you sure? Because we could get someone else to - ”

“Yes, Eddie, I’m sure. I don’t wanna go with anyone else," she says looking at Jamie, "any other florist that is.”

Eddie hesitates in response, most likely because Dani hasn’t taken a strong stance on anything in the wedding, mostly going along with whatever he or his mom suggested. Dani really didn’t care about the planning, but for some reason… she feels very adamant about Jamie. A thought that both stresses her out and excites her.

“Why do you care so much, Danielle? You’ve been with her for like fifteen minutes. She’s impossible to understand - ”

“She is not impossible to understand, Edmund. I actually kind of like her vo - anyway, if you don’t mind, I’m trying to talk to her about this wedding.”

She hopes Jamie didn’t catch that bit, where she almost said she liked her voice and chances a look at Jamie, who’s biting her lips to refrain from smiling, and there’s an intense flush on her cheeks. Dani ducks her head, embarrassed by being caught.

“Dani… why are you being so weird. Also, what types of flowers are you guys thinking about because my mom had some great - ”

“I’m not being weird, and we haven’t gotten to that bit yet because you keep talking. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m hanging up to continue to talk to Jamie.”

Dani ends the call, nearly slamming her phone on the table in frustration. She can’t handle how controlling he is, he’s sweet, but when things get tense, he gets like this.

“You alright there?”

Dani looks up, and it’s only when Jamie appears ever so slightly blurry does she realize she has tears in her eyes. She sniffles, wiping at her eyes, hoping Jamie doesn’t notice.

She does. Of course, she does. Because for some reason, Dani feels like this woman understands her and sees her so well.

“Oi. Chin up there. I was right, you know?”

“Right?”

Jamie smiles a cheeky grin and says, “He is lucky. You’re much prettier than he deserves.”

Dani laughs a loud, free laugh, and the tears are gone, and she’s feeling better already by this practical stranger who doesn’t feel like one. 

“He’s not - c’mon... I mean, he’s cute, Jamie.”

Dani flushes and doesn’t know why it’s so hard to find something about the man she’s supposed to be marrying. She definitely doesn’t think about the fact that she had come to Jamie’s defense much quicker than Eddie’s.

“Sure, he’s cute. But, Dani, you’re like stunning.”

Dani adores the way her accent roles over the word stunning, and it has her heart doing backflips. She finds herself wanting to reach out and touch Jamie but settles for words instead.

“Says you, wow, I mean. Have you seen yourself, Jamie?”

“I do happen to own a mirror,” Jamie says with a chuckle as she looks down, catching sight of the notebook, and her face immediately changes. Dani doesn’t like that it changes at all. She wants that beautiful smile to grace Jamie’s features again. Jamie clears her throat and begins to ask more questions.

They’re pretty easy questions for the most part. They get through a round of them pretty quickly, only taking twentyish minutes - first kiss, how did the proposal happen, daily routines, etc. - none of them really gave Dani any pause until she asks her what she’s most excited about for her future with Eddie. 

Her stomach drops at that thought. She’s been taking it one day at a time with this whole marriage thing, never thinking about an actual future. Dani finds herself in disbelief if not slightly disgusted at the idea she will be with Eddie forever. Her heart starts to race, and she feels her palms getting sweaty as she deliberately ignores that her body is telling her.

“Poppins, you alright?” Jamie asks, breaking Dani out of her panic. Her voice grounding Dani immensely.

“I - Poppins?” 

Dani’s astonished at how Jamie somehow manages to calm her down so quickly. 

“You said you were an au pair?”

“Oh. Yeah, I did. I was…” Dani says, trailing off.

“You’re also pretty easy on the eyes and practically perfect.”

Dani ducks her head, trying to hide her blush, to hide the apparent physical effect this other woman has on her.

“I - okay, stop,” Dani says, lightly laughing, trying to stop the blush that’s quickly spreading through her body.

“Blimey, alright,” Jamie says as she throws her hands up in mock surrender, a smile gracing her features, “so next question, what’s your favorite type of flower and why as well as Ed’s?”

Dani releases a sigh of relief and appreciates Jamie immensely for skipping over the question that had thrown her into a near panic. 

“I guess roses. Is that too basic of an answer? I’ve just always thought they were pretty.”

Jamie tilts her head and gives her a soft smile.

“Not basic. Just means you’re a romantic and passionate person.”

And for the hundredth time in their short conversation, Dani finds herself amazed at how this woman just seems to know her.

“Did you get all that just from roses being my favorite flower?”

“No,” Jamie says, smiling and offering no further explanation.

“Um - and for Eddie, he probably would say that was a stupid question,” Dani says, giving a self-deprecating laugh at the reality of her fiancé.

“He sounds like loads of fun at parties.”

Dani bites her lip, giggling.

They continue on like this once more, except they eventually find themselves moving away from questions about Eddie and instead about each other.

Dani finds Jamie fascinating, witty, and beyond intelligent; she is captivated by every word out of the woman’s mouth and wants to hear more. The craziest thing, Dani realizes, is that for the first time ever, she’s found someone who feels the exact same way when she speaks as well. 

Before Dani knows it, they've been talking for nearly two and a half hours, way beyond the original time expected. 

“So you genuinely enjoyed teaching ten-year-olds? Like no bullshite? I’d lose my mind and yell at those little fuckers.”

Dani’s near tears as she and Jamie exchange stories about their jobs. Jamie has just told her a story about when a small child, no older than ten, came into her store and purposefully pushed over an ‘ungodly fucking shite load’ of pots over, and how the mother had to restrain her from yelling at her child. 

“They’re so sweet, Jamie, seriously! I know they can be handfuls, but, God, it’s worth it!” 

Dani’s phone buzzes and Eddie breaks them out of yet again another fantastic conversation. 

“Fuck,” Dani curses under her breath when she realizes the time.

“Danielle! Where are you? You were supposed to be home by now. I’m starving. I’ve been working all day. What were you thinking? ”

“Eddie! Stop, just. Fuck, okay. I’m sorry, We were talking, and I sort of,” Dani pauses, looking at Jamie whose face is etched with concern, “got distracted.”

“Got distracted? Dani, you know I’ve had a long day. I’m incredibly hungry - ”

“Then make yourself a microwaved meal! Jesus, Eddie. I’m on my way; I’ll be home soon. Goodbye.”

Dani hung up her phone and shoved it into her pocket. She starts to collect her items frantically as she speaks.

“I - I have to go. I’m sorry, Jamie. I was supposed to be home an hour ago, and it’s my job to make dinner for Eddie. I told him I would be back, and I don’t know. I just got distracted by our conversation; it’s the first real conversation I’ve had in a while, you know? God, now Eddie’s upset,” Dani stands up, throwing her purse over her shoulder about to leave, “Jamie, I had a lovely time. I’m really sorry I just - ”

“Poppins,” Jamie says, lightly gripping Dani’s hands, squeezing, and then letting go, “It’s quite alright. How about you get my number from your fiancé, and we can figure out more details about the flowers, yeah? Let me walk you to your car, alright?”

Jamie doesn’t let Dani protest as she takes her arm and leads her out of the front door.

“Alright, now, which way is your car. You bloody Americans and your stupid wrong side of the road.”

Dani laughs and leads them to her car. It’s too short of a walk, and soon they arrive.

“Thank you, Jamie. For today. I’ll get your number from Eddie.”

Jamie stands there for a second and turns to leave when Dani impulsively grabs Jamie’s hand, pulling her back to her.

“I’m serious. I had a great time,” Dani whispers.

They stand there, looking at each other for a few seconds, Dani’s hand in Jamie’s. 

“Me too.”

Dani squeezes her hand and lets her thumb rub against Jamie’s fingers for a few seconds before letting go.

“Goodnight, Jamie,” Dani says, getting into her car. 

“G’night, Dani,” Jamie says as Dani drives off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think please!!! My twitter is hornydaniclyton if you guys wanna yell at me about them there.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!!! Drop a comment and follow me on my twitter hornydaniclyton.


End file.
